


Spring Blossoms

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of a long winter, at last spring.  Written for 2013 MFUWSS Easter Egg challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Blossoms

The day was cold, bleak and wet, just like the day before and the day before that.  Napoleon stared at the rain and tried to decide what he hated more, the rain, the cold or the gray.  All three hung over him like some seasonal Sword of Damocles.  He limped back to his armchair and eased down into it. 

 

He still ached from head to toe, but he wasn’t about to let the PT guys know that.  All he wanted was to get back out into the field.  Maybe then this horrible depression would leave him.  As it was now, it clung to him like a frightened child, dragging him down, slowing his step and darkening his mood.

 

“God, why can’t it be Spring?”  He hungered for the sun and the warmth of it on his face.

 

There was a knock on his door, but he didn’t bother to move.  It was Illya.  It was always Illya these days.

 

“Napoleon, are you in?”

 

“Where would I be?” he snapped and inwardly felt a bit ashamed.  It wasn’t Illya’s fault.

 

“Get dressed.”

 

“Excuse me?  I’m on medical leave.”  He gestured to his well-worn blue robe.  “This is as dressed as I get.”

 

“Then put on a raincoat and galoshes.  I have something to show you.”

 

Grumbling every moment, Napoleon struggled into workout clothes and the appropriate outerwear. 

 

Stepping onto the street, Napoleon nearly cringed from the rain, but Illya angled the umbrella to shield him from it.

 

“It won’t take long, but you have to see this.”

 

Napoleon’s complaining didn’t stop, not even when Illya led him into a secluded alley.

 

“Where is it?  I just… there, Napoleon, look.” 

 

He followed Illya’s point and gasped.  There, standing bravely against the wind and rain, was a lone daffodil.  It poked it way out of a dirty pile of snow, defiant, loudly proclaiming that Spring was here.

 

“A daffodil.” Spring was coming.  He bent to reach for it and Illya tried to catch his hand, but he was too slow.  Napoleon touched the blossom and froze.  “It’s plastic,” he whispered.  He pulled the flower out of the the ground

 

“Yes,” Illya said sadly.  “I know how desperately you wanted Spring to be here. I thought this might help.  I’m sorry.”

 

Napoleon turned and wrapped his arms around Illya as tears rolled down Napoleon’s half frozen cheeks.  “This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

 

Illya gently wiped the tears from Napoleon’s face as he whispered, “I know you can’t believe right now that the dark of winter will ever go away, so I will believe it for you until you can.”

 

And there in that secluded alley, hidden by an umbrella, Napoleon kissed his partner and Spring exploded in his heart and sang in his soul.

 

  
  



End file.
